The Power of Halloween
by AnonymousMysteryWriter
Summary: Felicity needs help picking a costume for an annual Halloween party she hadn't been two since she joined Team Arrow and she called Sara in to help. While those two were busy Oliver walked in on Felicity modeling sexy costumes. Will this and the Halloween party be enough to finally break Oliver's control when it came to his favorite IT girl?
1. Lace or Leather

_**Well I love Halloween and Olicity so yeah this baby was born. I might add more, if YOU all lovelies would leave a REVIEW! This will be a two or three shot. This is season 3ish, Sara is alive, and Ray never existed. Oh and Oliver has QC back. So yeah, what if Oliver walked in on Sara trying to help Felicity pick a costume for a Halloween party? Would it be just the thing to push him over the edge and finally let Felicity choose her own fate with him? NO BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE! -Writer**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ARROW! Ray would never exist if I did and the show would have to be on HBO.  
**_

* * *

"Sara, this is a bad idea. I mean not that I don't appreciate you helping me pick out a costume but this…this is crazy!" Felicity shook her head, looking at the large range of costumes laid around the foundry. Her bright blue eyes skimmed over the French maid, nurse, cop, school girl, and only Google knows what costume was that was leather. All of this wasn't even half of the collection in front of her!

It was October 31, or the best night of Fall if not ever. A night for children and adults alike to dress up and have fun. While the children and parents walk around gathering free candy, the single people and couples without kids dressed in consumes to have a night of adult fun. And Felicity needed help on picking a costume. Normally she'd just go as whatever she dressed as for Comic Con but walking around and having to explain her consume to all the normal people got old fast.

It had nothing to do with the lingering looks she's been getting from Oliver lately, NOPE, or their relationship growing closer and closer to the point she bought him a bed. No, she was just tired of explaining who she was from Doctor Who. And who was she kidding, she needed the ego boost of wearing and rocking a tight sexy outfit for one night. A certain green leather wearing, salmon ladder distracting, brooding vigilante had nothing to do with her decision to call Sara who she knew had some, how you say revealing adult only costumes.

Plus, thanks to said vigilante she hadn't really had a social life in three years. So this party was one of the few times she had put her foot down and demanded time off.

"Oh, no. You asked me to bring some costumes that would wow everyone at that party and that's what these will do. You know I am a Halloween nut, anyway this is only a small piece of my collection. Now, grab one and shimmy into it. You don't have long." Sara called from her spot in the med bed, arms crossed, and determination in her eyes.

"Fine I'll go!" Felicity grabbed one of the garment bags, heading into the bathroom.

She didn't know which one she grabbed but was shocked to see it was the French maid outfit. 'How original…' she thought bitterly starting to strip of her nice, safe red dress that was work appropriate. Looking into the mirror she held the material of the costume against her body.

The dress was short, no doubt, but the skirt jutted out like a tutu. Laying the dress to the side she put on the black guarder belt, and fish net stockings, clipping them in place. She slipped on the dress next, zipping the tiny zipper at the side. She turned around, noticing the long white ribbons criss-crossing along the back. She slid on the small material they dare call a jacket that ended at her shoulder blades. Putting on the black pumps that were handing off the bag, she put on the little maid's hat. Looking into the mirror she pulled the hair tie from her slightly curled blonde hair, arranging and rearranging her hair and head piece until she was happy.

"Alright, missy get out here!" Sara called, annoyance clear at how long the other was taking.

"Fine! Ready?" Felicity stepped out of the bathroom, her cheeks flashed a faint pink. "Better?" She watched her friend make a spinning motion, meaning for Felicity to do the same.

Neither heard the door open or the footsteps coming down the stairs as Sara went over the dress.

"I don't think it's you. I mean you're looking stunning in it but it's not…you." Sara finally concluded, looking at the other costumes. "Here try this one." She hopped off the metal table, handing Felicity another garment bag, shooing her back into the bathroom.

"Sara-"

"No, try it. You got sexy librarian every day just trust me!"

The bathroom door closed, leaving Felicity once again alone with skimpy clothes. Quickly taking off the French maid and arranging it back in the almost clear bag before zipping up. As she started examining the second outfit she heard light murmurs and assumed Sara was weeding out costumes.

***A few moments ago***

Oliver had had a long fucking day.

After he had returned to CEO of Queen Consolidated, work seemed to never end. Meetings with investors, the board, department heads, and so many meetings with accounting to sort out the mess Isa-bitch-sorry Isabel Rochev left of QC. And to be honest Oliver wasn't a business man.

He was the family screw up, with drinking, drugs, and women. Then he was the cast away, missing for five years. In those five years he had grown up, he was scarred and brutalized. He had been tortured, beaten, starved, trained to kill, and so much more. He had become something different. Ollie Queen was the city train wreck, a reckless kind of monster with no worry or fear in the world. But that kid died on the island, what had come back had been the Hood.

Though in those five years he became something else that something wasn't a business man. He despised those meetings, and people who he had returned to stop. Now he was one of them. What made all of this bearable was his babbling, bubbly partner-in-crime in both the figurative and literal meanings, Felicity Smoak.

He smiled at the thought of his genius assistant. Even on his worst days just the thought of her could make him smile. Over the last couple of months they had gotten closer and closer. Even he couldn't deny the energy surrounding them. Then there was the fern. "It thrives on the light," She had told him. And so did he, he thrived on the bright light in his life that was Felicity. With her pastel nails, colorful but modest dresses and those bright, full lips that he couldn't get out of his head to save his live. Even with her light in his memories, he needed to work out the extra tension from the day, so naturally he went to his 'secret lair' as Roy and said partner-in-crime had started calling the Foundry as a joke.

Entering the cool basement, he could hear Sara shouting, then Felicity's answer. What could they be doing here already? The sight he was met with did nothing to help the tension.

There was his light, his girl Wednesday, wrapped in black and white lace. He could feel his jaw drop a little from his spot on the stairs just out of view of the distracted ladies. His eyes roamed down past her face, to the lace bodice, the tucked waist, and the exposed legs that haunted his dreams. When he saw her spin toward the bathroom with the next bag the skirt rose and-he snapped his eyes away, feeling an uncomfortable tightness already growing in his pants.

He wasn't going to lie this special blonde IT girl had stared in nearly every single one of his dreams for the past near year maybe longer if he wanted to be honest with himself. Ever since she told him she believed in him he knew he was falling in love with her if not in love but he was a red blooded guy and Sara was right, she was rocking the sexy librarian daily.

Oliver must have made a noise or something because Sara whipped around soon after the bathroom door had closed.

"Ollie! You're just in time!" Sara hurried over, toward him. She had a cocky smile playing on her lips as she got closer. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." She tsked him.

Oliver closed his mouth, cleared his throat and blinked, "What's uh…what's going on?" God, his voice still sounded scratchy.

"Oh you know Ollie! It's Halloween, and Felicity needed a last minute costume for this party she's going to tonight. So we took advantage of the empty foundry to try some on. Now you saw the maid, right? Of course you did from the look on your face, hot right? Damn smoking Smoak was rocking it. But it wasn't her right?"

He blinked again his mind had drifted, to many different thoughts he shouldn't be having of Felicity and what he wanted to do with her in that French maid outfit. "Uh, yeah she looked great. Is there um, there someone she wants to impress?"

Before Sara could answer, the bathroom door opened. "Geeze, Sara! A naughty school girl? Seriously?" Felicity stepped out, putting the maid dress on a table. She didn't see Oliver as she turned to put the first outfit away. She was wearing a pure white cropped button down that tied in a knot right below her breasts. The expanse of her toned stomach was exposed. She had a short plaid skirt that ended barely mid-thigh that lead down to white stockings in red heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles. The maid cap was replaced with a white head band with a bow on the side and red dots. Her hair was still down much to Oliver's dismay and utter joy.

"I mean Sara isn't that a bit-Oliver?!" Felicity's eyes widened behind her glasses as blue eyes met darkened blues. The three blondes looked at each other for a moment. Felicity's cheeks stained red in embarrassment and shock. Sara looked utterly pleased with herself. Oliver, poor Oliver looked like he was trying _very_ hard not to stare at Felicity.

"Oh, yeah Ollie's here! Now let's see outfit number two!" Sara broke the spell, moving toward the shocked blonde. She held her arms as she checked the outfit. "I dunno, this one seems too you! Ollie, what do you think?" She moved, standing behind Felicity.

Oliver's eyes met Felicity's again, and she could swear they were much darker than normal and was-was he slightly flushed. She looked down at herself, then back at the normally in control vigilante seeing him scanning over her body. She bit her lip softly, and his eyes snapped to her lips. "You…" He cleared his throat, "You look great."

"But Ollie is it too her?" the assassin questioned.

"It's better than the maid." He muttered to himself, looking away.

"What was that Ollie?" Sara smirked. Oliver just shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. God, he needed to get out of there or who knows what he was going to do.

"Okay so maid is too not her, and school girl is too her…hmm" Sara moved toward the left over to the other costumes. "Perfect!" She shouted, picking up the last back, tossing it at Felicity.

This seemed to shock the dyed blonde out of her silent shock. "Sara! What are you doing? I mean I think this is good enough right? I mean yeah it's showy but it's a classic. I don't think I need to model any more fancy lingerie. School girl is fine." She glanced at Oliver seeing him stare off into space with a strange glassiness to his eyes he normally didn't have and…did his eyes get even darker?!

"Trust me this little number is perfect. Last one I promise, if you hate it you can keep the school girl. I can't wear it anymore anyway since you know scars." She started pushing Felicity into the bathroom. "After that, I'll grab one of my favorites and we can go! Maybe Oliver can join?!" Sara exclaimed excitedly.

"Sara-" Once again Felicity was cut off by the slamming bathroom door. She took a deep breath, feeling the heat course through her body. Had Oliver ever looked at her like that? His darkened eyes and slight flush suggested he was…attracted to her. More than that, it was like billboards saying he wanted her. HER! She ran her shaky hand over her face before she started stripping the school girl outfit.

Outside the bathroom Sara was milling around gathering what she needed for her outfit. "Come on Ollie! You should have some fun. It's been quiet for months and you've nearly caught all the criminals."

"I'm not going to a party where I wasn't invited by a person who was invited.

"Even with Felicity dressed like that? She'll have guys clinging to her. Might even go home with one." Sara smirked, her back turned toward the green leather wearing vigilante. She heard the extremely soft growl that came from him at the thought. "Now go home and pick something fun. Hell, you could put on a fedora and be a twenties mobster if you took off the jacket and just had the suspenders."

Oliver shook his head, not wanting to intrude but the thought of Felicity going home with some random Halloween hook-up twisted his stomach into knots.

Back in the bathroom Felicity was pressed against the door, listening as well as she could. She shook her head as their voices lowered again, going back to changing.

She pulled up the short black leather skirt that angled up so on one thigh it went a little past mid-thigh, and on the other it was just above mid thigh. Thanking her lucky stars she wore a strapless bra today she put on the leather corset that tied in the front. Tying the proper knots and tightening it to the point she was comfortable with that also was going to make it stay put through dancing. She strapped herself into the shiny black stilettos, smiling it had been a while since she'd worn such nice shoes.

Looking into the mirror, she had to admit Sara was right, it was perfect. The corset was a dark, one could say hood green. She'd just have to change her make up into something smokier and add the jewelry that Sara provided in the bag. It reminded her of the college version of her, before Cooper had come into her life. Taking a deep breath she finally stepped out of the bathroom.

Apparently Oliver had taken Sara's advice and taken off the suit jacket, speaking of the blonde assassin, she had changed into the cop outfit that consisted of a tight blue button down, that accented her chest, black leather pants, knee high boots, and handcuffs, "damn, Felicity."

"Sara…I love you as much as I hate you right now! This is perfect." Felicity did a quick turn, laughing. "Let me finish getting ready, and Oliver you better be ready as well because we need to get going!" Felicity yelled over her shoulder, heading back into the bathroom shutting the door.

When the door was closed again Oliver let out a breath. "Wow." He scrubbed his hand over his face.

"You heard her Ollie! Go get ready. Oh and you're so screwed if you keep this up. But you're welcome anyway." Sara called over his shoulder as she disappeared to finish getting ready herself.

"Yes…yes I am." Oliver mumbled softly, he was alone, staring at the wall and his pants already tight. How was he suppose to spend the whole night watching Felicity when she was in his color, leather and his color. A groan left his lips as he turned, going to find a damn fedora and enter into his own personal hell. This let him miss how the bathroom door closed all the way.

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks bright pink at what she heard. Tonight was going to fun for whole new reasons now. The game was on, how far could she push the great and feared Arrow before his control snapped?

* * *

_**So? Let me know what you think in a Review. I should have the next chapter up next week sometime. Who wants to go to a Halloween rave type party? Oh and if you wanna make a cover go for it. Send it to me and I'll consider making it this story's cover on fanfic with proper credit where credit is due. Until next time my lovely readers, stay strong and ship on! -Writer**_


	2. What the hell are you thinking?

_**Welcome Back! I see you've joined me once again for our dose of Halloween fun in Spring! So April is here, yay? Anyway back to the fun, remember to leave a REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer (AGAIN): I don't own Arrow, or any of the characters sadly. If I did trust me we'd get that Olicity wedding before season six.**_

* * *

The music vibrated out of the speakers, against the walls and through every person who entered. A deep base accompanied bright flashing lights of different colors and fake smoke that lined the floor. People were already on the dance floor, and liquor was flowing freely. The lights were off except for the strobe and maybe a little to help people see. The DJ was playing the newest craze in music and the crowd was eating it up. People were dressed as everything from the classics like sexy nurses, firemen, and French maids to the Comic Con level preparation with elaborate make up and designs.

Felicity looked around in a daze, but still smiling. So she hadn't been there in two years, it didn't mean she didn't like going. Looking around she expected changes done in a couple years but this was insane. The last time she was here, there wasn't that fully stocked bar. The lights were dimmed, there was no special strobes or smoke. Black lights lined the ceiling still though and as she looks around she noticed a man walking up to her.

"Smug Smoak! It's been a long time!" He called holding her shoulders to look at her. He had slicked back black hair, with a thick New York accent. He was in jeans, an open black button up with a white tee shirt underneath and black biker boots. A throw back to the fifties fashion.

"Hey, Mitchy. Is everyone here already?" She pulled the man into a hug before stepping back, "Oh how rude. Mitchy, these are my friends Sara and Oliver. They'll be with our party tonight." She moved next to the raven haired man. He leaned in, "A cop and twenties thug, very nice. I knew you'd have good taste in friends Fiz. And what are you this year my favorite hacker?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "I am, whatever the hell I want to be." She did a little turn for him in the limited lighting. The strobes glinted on the silver arrow head choker around her throat. Sara was so getting questioned for that later.

"Great we're here now let's go find your friends and the booze and kick Halloween off with a bang?" Sara cut in, linking her arm with Felicity's. Oliver remained quiet, silently surveying the room. The blonde hacker looked back at Oliver, remembering his reaction to seeing her with that damn necklace.

_Felicity buzzed around the bathroom, adding the different final touches. She slipped on the leather bracelets, and the series of silver rings that looked like they could have been brass knuckles. Finally she held up the necklace. It was simple, black ribbon with an arrowhead in the center. An intricate patter of swirls was etched into the arrowhead. She moved her hair, clipping the tiny hooks into place. Gently her fingers brushed over the trinket. Gathering up her things she stepped out of the bathroom again._

_Oliver had run out to grab a fedora. He was coming down the stairs when Felicity walked out. He couldn't help but look her over. She was already in his color, His. It was an odd feeling possessiveness. But it was one he was familiar with. When he had reached the end of the stairs he noticed something hanging from her throat. "What's that?" He walked over to get a closer look. When he saw it was an arrow his throat ran dry. One word echoed through his mind at the sight, 'Mine.' _

"_This? Oh I guess Sara has a sense of humor." Felicity shrugged, flicking her eyes over him. His hand reached over, and moved the arrow to the center of her throat. The rough pads of his fingers brushed against her skin, fanning the fire that had sparked in both of them. "There." He breathed, eyes locked on hers. She felt the goose bumps break out on her skin from the lingering feel of his skin against hers._

Jumping out of her memory, Felicity shook her head. "Oh yes! I can't wait to show you two off. I mean not like show you off, like a dog show. But like introduce you all to my friends from college. Their all computer nerds, not that there is anything wrong with that I mean duh look who's talking and who's stopping in three…two…one." Felicity blushed in the darkness when she felt Oliver's eyes burning holes into her.

Sara laughed, "Come on let's go see if these computer geeks can hold their liquor." She pulled Felicity toward where Mitchy had pointed, easing through the crowd with great ease. Sara glanced back to see Oliver cataloging all of this new information about their little tech genius. What else didn't they know about?

In the back room, there was a private bar, music still blasted through speakers. The lights were brighter, and it wasn't as crowded or hot. There were about fifteen people milling around, some sitting on leather couches drinking and others dancing in corners. When Sara and Felicity walked in, everyone stopped to look. This sudden attention made Felicity blush a little more, and it didn't help when two women, one a black cat and the other a Khaleesi, ran up and pulled her into a hug. "Felicity Smoak?! You're here! We thought you weren't coming!" The black cat laughed.

"Seriously, you could have called!" The Khaleesi scolded, "Liz and I have been worried! Two years and barely an e-mail for miss queen hacker?" The black cat, Liz, nodded. Felicity sighed and pulled out of the hug, stepping back next to Sara. "I'm sorry. Really, work has just been crazy especially since we got the company back. But I'm here and I brought friends! Guys, this is Sara and Oliver." Felicity stepped in more, bringing the other blonde female with her and giving Oliver enough room to step in. The room was dead silent as her college friends inspected the two vigilantes.

"You guys wanna drink?" The private bartender called.

"Yes please!" Sara smiled, heading to the bar and breaking the tension. Conversations picked up where they left off and Felicity could feel the weight lifting off her shoulders. Liz and Callie the Khaleesi, pulled her over to a free spot on the couch, throwing questions at her. "You brought Oliver Queen to our party?" "Are you guys like a couple?" "Does he always wear suspenders?" "Where have you gone for two years?" "Why didn't you call?" "How long have you two been together?" Felicity lost track of who was asking what.

"Yes, I brought Oliver. No, we're not a couple. I don't know, maybe he does. I've been busy, barely able to get a proper sleep with all the crazy times business deals tend to happen. I'm sorry I haven't called but I'll try harder because I've missed you guys." She took a deep breath, hugging her friends, "And we're just friends. Why does everyone think we're dating?"

"Well, probably due to how he looks at you! I mean come on he hasn't take his eyes off of you since you guys got here!" Callie laughed. Felicity scanned the group quickly, and sure enough Oliver was talking to one of the guys but his eyes were glued to her. She fought down a shiver when their eyes connected and quickly looked away.

"Come on, the night has begun let's get drinks then go find a hot fireman down stairs and get down!" Liz exclaimed, popping off the couch and heading to the bar. When she returned she had three shots of vodka in her hands. Callie laughed and easily downed her, followed by Liz. Felicity took a moment and looked at Oliver again who had finally looked away. She threw the shot back, feeling it burn down her throat. "A couple more of these! Then and only then will we go down in that mess of bodies!" She smirked at her old friends. The all stood and made their way to the private bar for more shots, and when the goose bumps on Felicity's arms appeared she knew Oliver was watching her, and threw an extra sway into her walk.

Oliver couldn't help himself, he couldn't look away from her. She looked so…carefree. He had seen her in so many different environments in their time together. She had been disheveled from sleeping in the foundry, dressed in expensive gowns, injured, happy, crying, angry, but he's never seen her so free. She looked like she was comfortable with this group of people even if she hadn't seen them in two years. He wanted that with her. He wanted her.

Of course, that damn leather outfit wasn't helping. When they had walked into the party, he could see the guys check her out right away, some staring longer than Oliver had liked. He'd seen the brief looks she'd give him when she thought he wasn't looking when he dressed in his leather suit, but seeing her in leather, not just any leather it had to be dark green. God, he was a goner.

"Come on! Let's stop being weird loners held up in a cramped room like college! There are extremely hot people in tight outfits down there, let's go!" One of the girls yelled, dragging Felicity and the black cat dressed girl down the stairs after they had three shots each. He saw some of the others in the room follow and soon everyone had abandoned the private room in favor of the cramp dance floor.

Sara walked over to him, once again smirking, "Having fun Ollie?"

"What are you up to Sara?" He narrowed his eyes at his friend. Her smirk widened, and she tapped her chin.

"Hmm, I was just helping my two very stubborn friends build up enough courage to finally do something about the tension. So why don't we go see how Felicity is dealing with the guys I saw heading her way?" She said, nearly bouncing out of the room.

Oliver slowly walked toward the door. His hands had balled into fists at the thought of some random guy having his hands on His Felicity. A pit started to form in his stomach as he looked over the crowd from the top of the stairs in a balcony type area. Quickly spotting her, his throat ran dry. Felicity was dancing with some guy.

Her back was to this random guy's front and his hands were on her hips. So what if she had invited Oliver along? What if she was in his color? Or if she was wear an arrow? Felicity was single, attractive and looked amazing in her all leather outfit. He leaned forward, holding onto the railing to keep from marching down there. He had no claim on her, no right to feel the green eyed monster clawing to get out.

She ignored the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, a sign Oliver was watching her and swayed to the beat. The guy behind her was attractive enough in the dark lighting, and was kind enough to attempt to take her mind of a different man in suspenders. Seriously, when did that become attractive to her?

She spun around, putting her hands on her dance partner's shoulders. Moving closer she toed the social line of dancing close and grinding. She could feel this mystery man's hands slipping down her back, pushing the edge between decent and groping. This was her plan after all right? See how far she could push Oliver's famous control. So why not? Taking a chance she glanced around, finally spotting him. Apparently Oliver saw from the way his grip tightened on the railing, eyes trained on her. It was too dark for her to make out the expression he wore but from the grip he had on the railing he was not happy. When their eyes met she gave him a smirk much more confident and knowing than she truly was.

The man she was dancing with pulled her to the bar, so they could get a drink. She braced herself against the bar, one leg bent and holding most of her weight, while the other, jutted back a little. The leather skirt she wore tightened from the stress, curving with her ass. She smiled kindly at her dance partner. He was talking, that's about all she knew. Her mind fitted elsewhere. He was cute, tall, looked to be all lean muscle. The man was wearing a fitted tee shirt with a band she's never heard of before, and dark jeans. "So what are you suppose to be?" He asked, leaning in closer.

"Me? Oh, I'm whatever I want to be." She laughed softly.

"Really? You kinda look like a version of that Arrow guy, the vigilante" He put his hand on her lower back. She opened her mouth to answer, when the music changed again, and she was pulled away from the mystery man by Sara. "Come on chicky, let's dance." Sara smiled, but it looked a little forced.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked as they started dancing to the faster paced song. Sara sent a glare of her friend's shoulder to the man she was dancing and drinking with who had started his way to reclaim his partner when her glare stopped him cold and he turned around.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine but who the hell was that? What the hell was that? Oliver was watching you two! What are you trying to do?" The canary scolded while questioning. She was staring at the genius like she was crazy. Felicity smiled softly, biting her lip. What was she doing? She didn't think this plan out fully and she always thought things out. That was her thing. She knew every outcome from every choice and took extreme caution when making decisions but not this time. She didn't know what she was doing other than pushing Oliver to do what she's been wanting for a while. "Honestly? I don't know, and for once I'm okay with that." She finally replied.

Sara shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "You're playing with fire, Felicity." The cop dressed woman dropped the subject as the song continued. They danced closer to each other, the room seemed to shrink and everyone got closer. They'd gone dancing before together so when Sara pulled her close she went along. There was nothing but friendship between the pair of blondes and they both knew it but hey it kept the creeps away when they danced almost touching. Sara pulled away a little when she glanced over Felicity's shoulder again.

"Remember when you told me how he acted when Barry Allen came into your life?" Felicity nodded. The biting comments and fighting. It wasn't the highest point in their relationship. "Well," Sara continued, "I think you saw only a small portion of his jealousy for you. And from the look on his face, you're about to see even more of it." Felicity opened her mouth to continue when a familiar calloused hand wrapped around her arm gently and turned her around.

The sight before her made her breath catch in her throat. And the heat coursing through her body had nothing to do with the heat coming off him. He pulled her to him and she got a closer look at him. His expression was hard, eyes darkened in want, need, anger, and something she didn't feel like putting a label on. His muscles were tense under her touch as her arm was released. She moved her hands to his shoulders as his found her waist. "Oliver…" She breathed, looking into his darkened eyes. She had never seen him like this. This was Oliver with his valued control ready to snap. She loved it.

He had no idea what he was doing. That smirk she had sent had him reeling. She knew what she was doing to him. She was doing it on purpose, damn it! That man's hands moving on her, nearly touching that ass of hers that he had admired in her tight skirts for much too long and fantasized about was too much. Then they were off the dance floor and that damn man was leaning in close and she was smiling at him. She was flirting with this random guy. A guy who wasn't him. He knew it was irrational but he still had this urge to snatch her away from the crowd and the other guys gawking at her when she leaned against the bar and that damn skirt showed off her perfect ass. He finally had enough and made his way to her only to watch Sara pulling her hard away from the guy. He smiled slightly as she sent him her canary glare, at least she had his back. But then he watched as Sara brought Felicity in close as they danced. He knew she was beautiful and sexy as hell. But Sara? Hadn't she been the one to set this whole thing up? His worry was extinguished when she backed off as he came closer.

Now looking at the woman who was driving him crazy he had no idea what to do. He knew what would be right and what he would like to do, but the look she was giving him was frying his brain. Her touch was making his skin burn and her wide eyes were showing every emotion just as he was sure his was. He leaned down, brushing her ear with his lips as he spoke just loud enough for her to hear over the music, "let's dance." He could feel the shiver run through her as she nodded numbly, before moving to the beat. Heat coursed through his veins as they moved together.

"_Paralyzer" _by Finger Eleven was thumping through the speakers. It struck Felicity how ironic that song was in this moment. From the looks that were passing between the two right now she was sure they were both paralyzed. His eyes on her were making her skin burn in the most addictive of ways. She felt wanted, needed, and dare she say it loved. As cheesy as it was she felt like she was the only girl he'd ever look at like that. She racked her memory for another time someone, anyone, had looked at her with the same swirl of emotions Oliver was giving her right now. No one came to mind. Being the daring woman she was tonight, she wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and stepped over that line of acceptable dancing. Her front barely brushed against his.

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. In a crowd full of people, Oliver leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was tentative at first, until she reciprocated. Her grip on his neck tightened as the kiss deepened, and heated. It wasn't how she expected their first kiss but nothing in their relationship was what she expected. He pulled away first much to her displeasure and a small whine left her. Her legs moved on their own as she got even closer to him, so she was pressed lightly against his chest.

He chuckled at her whine, before kissing her again. This one was deeper and full of need. She hadn't stopped her dancing during their kisses, but now her hips brushed against his more fully and teasingly. When they pulled away to breath he noticed how their kisses had affected her. Her cheeks were flushed enough for him to see in this low lights, and her eyes were stormy. Her lips were slightly parted, and that was with chaste kisses. It made him wonder what would happen when they were alone and the kisses became the farthest from chaste. A look passed between them and they silently agreed they needed to get out of there.

Oliver pulled her down the dark hallway the lead to the back door. His heart was beating hard in his chest and the feeling of her against him as they moved outside was driving him insane. Once outside, he expected to talk about what happened in there. What he didn't expect was Felicity, quiet, beautiful, strong, perfectly imperfect Felicity, to pull him against her by his belt. Her back was pressed against the wall of the building they'd just exited and she wasn't quiet as he expected.

He had expected tentative, shy, hell he expected to be the desperate one. But here was Felicity pulling him down into another heated kiss, one hand still on his belt and the other scratching lightly at the back of his neck, driving him crazy.

She knew he was not expecting her. Yeah, she was quiet until she started babbling, she wore bright colors and mostly modest dresses and heels not too tall, but she knew sex. She knew she was good at sex. So as she parted her lips for him and let him dominate the kiss. She wasn't some innocent little flower. A moan escaped her when he moved his lips down her neck.

"Felicity, what are we doing?" He breathed against her skin, his fingers brushing against the area where the corset doesn't meet her skirt.

"Oliver…" She breathed, moving to look at his face, "if you don't know… we're not doing it right." She looked into his eyes, "I want this. I want you. My life my choice, remember? And my choice is you." She smiled softly at him, moving both hands to his biceps.

He smiled back, that small true smile he'd been using with her and only her for months. He leaned down and gently kissed her. This one was different from the hungry, desperate ones before. It was full of promises and love. It was even more satisfying having her lipstick on him.

Felicity smiled up at him, before leaning up as much as possible to whisper in his ear. "Oliver," She breathed, feeling him shudder against her, "I want you to take me home." His breath hitched at her request and he nodded. She grazed her teeth against his ear lobe teasingly, feeling his grip on her tighten at the action. She moved her lips across his jaw, his stubble making her lips tingle before kissing his lips. She nibbled on his lower lip softly before pulling away. Felicity giggled at her handy work.

Oliver was staring at her with blown pupils, reddened lips, and the look of utter need as his eye. He was even tenser, if that was even possible, and if the pressure against her stomach was any indication she was still very good at foreplay at least even with her dry spell. Her giggle seemed to snap him out of his trance. He smirked a devious look crossed his eyes as he leaned down. "Felicity, if you keep this up, we won't make it back to your place and I'll take you right here against this building." He wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her away from the building. He hadn't wanted anyone but her in months, and now he wasn't going to stop showing her everything he's felt until it was cemented into that genius mind of hers.

Felicity's heart rate increased even more and heat pooled low in her stomach at the thought of him taking her against the building. The thought of it being so open, the chance of getting caught seemed to ramp up the thrill of just being with the man she knew she was in love with already. With one last glance into the alley, she bit her lip not regretting one moment of tonight. It was just luck that Sara's plan for this night worked. She had no regrets toward the man she was dancing with, or just how far she pushed the man currently nipping and sucking on her neck. Not even leaving Sara alone at the party could make her feel any guilt. With the hungry look Oliver was giving her as they rode in the cab toward even more of the unknown Felicity knew she wasn't going to regret a moment from what's coming.

* * *

_**Oh, what did you think you'd get Olicity loving in this chapter? Ha! Nope. Don't worry it'll be out soon. And I always thought Felicity might look all innocent now but remember she went through a rebellion/goth-ish stage and that's how I'm writing her in the bedroom. Until next time! Keep shipping and stay strong!-Writer**_


	3. Cab Rides and November 2

_**I'm back! Yay! Now who's ready for some Olicity loving? *raises hand* This is the smut chapter, nothing but it. I mean maybe a few key moments in their relationship but mostly smut. And I'm sorry for the wait but hey I got a life and it's crazy. Season four premiered yesterday and I hope you enjoy the rest of the season.**_

_**Disclaimer x3: I own NOTHING! The CW and DC comics own all of it. If I owned it that brick wall in the alley we have the "I don't want to be a woman you love" speech would be put to good use!**_

* * *

Her skin was on fire, every nerve sizzling with energy as his hands trailed over them. Back pressed against something flat, was it a wall or the table or even the counter top in her kitchen? Felicity didn't know anymore, her world had darkened to him, to them. His lips trailed down her neck, branding her. "Fuck…" She breathed, body arching against his in an attempt to get closer. 'How did we get here?' She wondered as Oliver's hand slid between her legs.

*Earlier in the cab*

_As they hurried out of the alley, Felicity's cheeks bright pink, hand tightly wrapped in Oliver's larger one, they easily hailed a cab, she slid in first, directing the driver to her place. When she settled back against the seat, her eyes snapped to Oliver's as he settled next to her._

_Those beautiful eyes she had gotten lost in were darkened to cobalt blue, pupils blown so that only a small portion of the darkened irises showed. His hand rested high on her thigh as he continued to stare at her. She didn't know what took her over, but in that moment she guided his hand up her leather skirt. Not once did she break eye contact._

_His hand tensed on the soft skin of her thigh, the rough calloused skin caressing the smoother skin just under her apex. "Felicity…" He growled lowly so only she could hear. She could tell he was fighting a losing battle. This wasn't how she picture the first time his hands were on her but she was too far got to care, and apparently so was he. "You'll have to be quiet." He bent his head forward, pressing his forehead to hers as his pinky traced the lace of her panties. They could have their slow and romantic after he takes her to an actual bed._

_He could feel the heat coming from her, his hand trembling as hers tightened around his wrist, the other coming up to grip the hair at the base of his skull. Her stiff leather skirt fought against his arm, rubbing against the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist, as he cupped her center, causing her head to fall back against the seat. Dipping his head down further he kissed and sucked at the delicate skin on her neck, causing her hips to roll against his palm. With a quick twitch of his fingers the lace that separated his hand from her core was pushed aside, and he had a finger buried inside of her._

_Her eyes popped open, lips parting in a silent gasp. Felicity's eyes fluttered as he started thrusting the single digit slowly, able to bite her cheek to stop her moans from escaping. As he added a second, then third it became harder and harder. She could feel him sucking marks along her collar bone; feel how he stretched her and when he twisted his fingers-Oh! Her legs parted more, giving him more room to hit right there-a little more. A whine escaped her when he removed his hand from under her skirt, looking at him with what she was sure was a pout. He simple smirked down at her, kissing her deeply as the cab started to slow down. When the cabbie stopped, Oliver threw a hundred at him, fixing her skirt as they quickly scrambled out of the cab, fingers locked, and gazes heated._

***Now***

Felicity was ripped out of the memory as her skirt was removed, along with her shirt, leaving her in black lacey panties and a black bra that popped against her creamy skin. Her feet once again were on the floor as she focused her eyes on Oliver.

His shirt was partly open, fedora long forgotten, as he started to kneel in front of her. The lust filled haze he had put her in started to clear, long enough for her to register what he was about to do. "Do you know what you do to me?" He groaned, as she brought her leg up to rest on his shoulder.

"I think I have an idea." She hummed, biting her lip as she watched him. He gave her a wicked smirk, dropping a kiss to her inner thigh, the stubble on his cheek making her whine.

"Seeing you with that guy, his hands on you…" He dropped another kiss followed by a quick nip, "I couldn't take it. You were in _my_ color, wearing a necklace with an _arrow_ as the replacement for the gem…and it wasn't me that you were dancing with." He shifted, spreading her a little wider as he dropped a kiss so close to her wet pussy that her hips arched to get closer to him. His arm pushed against her hips, keeping that part of her body restrained against the wall.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet." He teased, lifting her other leg so he and the wall were her only support. Dropping a kiss on her other thigh just past her knee, he moved the hand on her hips down, pulling the now soaked lace out of the way revealing her core to the chilly air before running a finger over her slick entrance. A whine and moan escaped her at his teasing. "Felicity, when I came into the foundry I saw you. In all that lace…" He trailed off; tracing the lace of her panties up to the side and with a quick tug ripped it at the seam. He repeated the action on the other side, letting cold air touch her heated skin. This caused her to gasp, leg tightening on his shoulder.

"I liked those!" She panted, giving him a half hearted glare.

"I'll buy you another pair." He leaned down, licking a swipe between her folds and flicked his tongue against her clit. Her hips bucked against his arm, as she let out a soft cry before he pulled away.

"Y-you saw me?" She panted, wiggling her hips against his arm in a silent attempt to get him to free her, or go back to teasing her clit.

"Damn right I did. French maid…I really don't know if I would have been able to let you out of the Foundry looking like that." He smiled up at her as he pressed her hips further against the wall.

"Let me out-Damn it Oliver! Stop fucking tea-Ah!" She attempted to scold him as his head dipped between her legs, circling his tongue around her throbbing clit once again. "Oliver, fuck!" She moaned, head falling back against the wall. His tongue repeated the motion again, making her eyes screw shut.

He had never heard her curse so much in the time he knew her, unless her tech got injured. Oliver hummed against her, causing her to shiver. The sounds that were spilling from her lips caused the blood to rush from his head to another area of his body. He needed to be inside of her, needed to feel her wrapped around him.

He raised his head, removing his lips and tongue from her core, causing a whine to rip through her throat. "Tell me what you want, Fe-li-ci-ty."

"You. Just you." She opened her eyes, looking down into his blue eyes, which darkened even more with desire and lust. And something else seemed to shine. She'll put a name to that later, at the moment her body tightened in anticipation as he pressed kisses back to her clit. Soft lips brushed against the sensitive bud before sucking on it roughly. He gently pushed a digit into her, quickly followed by another. Felicity's eyes squeezed shut as her cries grew more frequent and in volume.

"Please, Oliver! So close. So, so close." She moved her hips as much as possible with his hand. He hummed against her sensitive skin, crooking his fingers and quickening his thrusts. Her body tightened as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Tingling started to spread from the tips of her fingers as she gripped the hairs at the back of his neck. She was so close, needing just a little more…

"I love you." Oliver whispered barely audible to Felicity through the blood rushing through her ears. She came apart at that, back arching, and her lips parting in a gasp for air. The muscles in her legs twitched around his shoulders, and she w as sure there were crescent moons at the nape of his neck. Oliver worked her through her orgasm, slowly slowing his thrusts until her body slumped against the wall.

When she finally regained feeling other than warmth and tingles in her limbs she moved her legs off of his shoulders, slowly opening her eyes and meeting his. She wasn't sure if he knew she had heard him but even if she hadn't the shine in his eyes and overly pleased grin he wore screamed to anyone that he was in love…with her.

This wasn't how she thought the night would end. She knew by pushing him she at most would have gotten on hell of a kiss, but this was something she didn't count on. Pushing him past the damn edge wasn't part of the plan, well not to this extent. But now here they were Oliver still kneeling in front of her, still mostly clothed while she was naked and the most self satisfied smile on his face.

"We're not done yet." She said once her mind started working again. The satisfied smile slipped as he seemed to remember how tight his pants were. Gripping the base of his skull she pulled him up to kiss him again, moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue.

He pulled away, "Where's your room?" She blinked, before pulling him back down to kiss her again as she moved them to her room, barely ever taking her lips from his. Oh shush she knows the layout of her own apartment. Her room was lit by the full moon, giving it enough light for them to see from the open curtains.

When she felt the soft covers on her bed she smiled against his lips, pressing herself flush against him. Her smile widened as she felt the hard length of him against her hip through his pants. "Felicity…" He warned with a soft growl.

She pulled her lips from his fully, and his eyes narrowed at the devious smile gracing her normally innocent lips. Felicity bit her pink painted bottom lip as she used her self defense training to spin the distracted Oliver Queen and shove him onto her bed. He stared at her shocked, attempting to sit up. She quickly moved to straddle his lap, pushing him back down.

"You've already taken care of me. Let me play, Oliver." She grinned, moving her hands quickly to remove the rest of his clothes, rising up to slide his pants and boxers off in one move. When he was finally bare under him a hot blush rushed her cheeks. They stared at each other, breath coming in hard pants. Taking a deep breath, Felicity leaned down, hands trailing up her hands up his starred chest, feeling every scar, wanting to memorize the physical sign of his pain and survival. "Oliver," She whispered when her lips hovered over his, "I love you too." Leaning down fully she kissed him again, softly this time.

Time seemed to slow down as the mood shifted. The hot desire from inside the club and cab burned just beneath the surface, but was pulled reined back. One of his hands cupped her cheek, as the other gripped her waist. When they broke apart, smiling softly at each other, the flames raged again.

Felicity gasped as he flipped them so he was on top. She was about to complain when he pressed his hard cock against her wet center causing her to moan. "Please…" She whispered, dragging her brightly colored nails down his back.

He paused, "Felicity…do you…are you, I mean."

"Oliver, I'm on the pill. Please, I need you." He nodded, lining his hips up with hers. Slowly pushing into her he groaned, dropping his head into the crook of her neck. A gasp passed Felicity's lips as he slid all the way inside of her. It had been a while for her, and the stretch of him was a welcomed, delicious burn. He stopped moving, giving her a moment to adjust. Felicity rolled her hips against his, hitching her legs around his waist and gripping his ass. "Oliver, move!" He huffed out a small laugh and slowly started to thrust his hips.

Felicity moaned, moving her hips with his. She needed more, "Harder, faster. Oliver! Oh God!" She tilted her head back, as he snapped his hips to hers breaking the steady rhythm he had created. She squeeze his ass once more before trailing one of her hands to his back, while the other carded through his short cropped hair. Her nails gently scrapped against his scalp.

He nipped and sucked at the skin of her neck, leaving a mark on the sensitive skin connecting her neck and shoulder. He trailed his nips along her collar bone to her chest. Oliver glanced up her face, memorizing how it scrunched in pleasure. Pleasure he was causing. He sucked one of her sensitive peaks between his lips tracing it with his tongue. He held it between his teeth, flicking his tongue against him.

Felicity's jaw dropped slightly, a moan ripping from her throat. "Yes! More!" He hummed against her, shifting the angle of his hips hitting a spot deep within her. She cried out, her orgasm hitting her suddenly.

Oliver gasped at the sudden tightening of her muscles, sweat forming on both of their skin. A familiar pressure started building at the base of his spin. He moved her leg up on his shoulder, as he moved faster. Felicity clung to him as her body started to become over sensitive. If he kept pounding into her at this angle it would be long before, "Oh God! Fuck, Oliver yes!" She came for the third time, body bowing up. He growled against her skin, before crashing his lips to hers. The warmth that had been building released. He moaned softly as he came, breaking their kiss and leaning his forehead against hers.

She held him as his body spasmed in please, whispering gently into his ear. When he returned from cloud nine their gazes met and she smiled softly. Exhaustion swept over her and her loose muscles hung loosely against him. Pulling out of her slowly, they both moaned at the loss. Oliver shifted them over to the center of the bed, and pulled the covers over their bodies.

Felicity snuggled into his side, resting her cheek over his heart listening to the steadying beat. She traced over his skin with her fingers, feeling him chuckle more than she heard it. She lifted her eyes to his not needing to say a thing for him to understand. He tilted his head, "I love you. Now get some sleep. We have all night, and you'll need your rest."

And damn right did she need her rest, because after they both got their rest it wasn't until the November second that they left her apartment.

* * *

_**Wow guys! I finally finished this Halloween special. It's even October. Okay I will see you lovely readers later. Stay weird-Writer.**_


End file.
